


Stories from a galaxy far, far away.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Series: Zeerleah [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: One chapter fics with my ocs.We have Zeerleah and Anakin.Skye and Obi-Wan.Kallus and Lokki.Lyn'Ri and Maul.Zove and Din.Dola and Ashoka.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Alexsandr Kallus/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Zeerleah [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Some ficlets containing my Star wars OC's.


	2. In a world where nothing hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the ideal world, where everyone lives happily ever after (Order 66 never happens and Jedi are allowed to have families.)

Padme and Anakin decided to separate. It was a mutual decision, They co-parent the twins. 

Zeerleah slots into family life well, Leia and Luke love staying with their Dad and Aunt Zee, because they spoil them to pieces. 

Anakin and Zeerleah wouldn’t marry nor would they have children, The twins are family enough.

Luke would be raised to be a Jedi knight, training alongside his father, Uncle Obi-Wan and Aunt Ashoka. 

Leia would take to politics like her mother, with combat training from her Aunt Zee, which Padme is first against but then gives in (Because she's almost been killed so many times as both senator and queen, she understands the need for self protection.) 

Zeerleah would still be a Jedi, but she would never become a master or have a padawan of her own, she is much happier using her knowledge to help people, to teach people, become what a Jedi should be, A teacher not a soldier. 

All in all, they’d be a large, happy (All-be-it weird) family.


	3. Shatter me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible eventual end to the 'Their love is written in the stars' fic.
> 
> I was in a angsty mood and have thought about this for a while.

Everyone stay here...I’m sure everything is just fine.”

How Zeerleah ended up with a room full of younglings seemed beyond her, she heard the chaos happening in the rest of the temple and instinctively went to the children. 

Something was wrong, the force seemed to be screaming in agony, she could feel death all around her. 

“Master Skywalker!” 

“Anakin!” 

The relief was unreal, finally someone to explain whats happening. 

“Whats going on?” She walked towards him but stopped half way.

Something was wrong, there was anger and hatred radiationing off him. 

“Ani?”

“Step back Zeerleah.” 

His voice was cold, it almost didn’t sound like him at all. 

“Anakin..Whats happening?” 

She ushers the child over, pushing him behind her.

“I have to do this.” 

Anakin pulls out his lightsaber 

“Ani...Whatever you think you need to do..” She pushes the child back to the others, to safety. 

“I have to save Padme...this is the only way.”

“Save her?” She slowly walks closer “From what?”

“I understand it all now, the Jedi are weak fools.” 

“That may be.” She meets his eyes, there’s no hint of his former self in them, they’re just cold. “But I won’t let you do this.” 

He chuckles “Won’t let me?” 

His lightsaber hums to life, she reaches for hers. 

“No this isn’t you.” 

He brings down his lightsaber, she blocks it, hardly believing she's having to do this.

“Padme wouldn’t want this!” 

“What do you know what she’d want?” 

The anger is red hot now, it feels like a flame against her skin.

“You’ve been trying to break us apart ever since you returned!” 

“It takes two to dance Skywalker.” 

Anakin’s lightsaber narrowly misses her head, it singes a part of her lekku, the pain is intense but she fights through it. 

“Is Padme worth this?” 

“We are going to be happy.” 

Zeerleah can’t help the tears, obviously she had misread the situation between them.

All the promises that they were going to be together once the war had finished had been just lies. 

“And what was I in all this?” 

She force pushes him away, he stumbles but otherwise remains still.

“We’re going to be a family.” 

Its then she feels the grip on her throat, choking her out, her feet lift off the ground, she can hear the children's screams of fear.

“You don’t understand what thats like.” 

“This isn’t you Anakin.” Zeerleah gasps out, barely enough air in her lungs “You’re a-a good-good man.” 

“You don’t know me.” 

Its then she's flung back, she feels the glass window shatter against her back, the pain of the broken shards digging into her back, the weightless feeling of plummeting to the ground. 

Despite everything, the story of Zeerleah Phys ends on the hard stone floor of the Temple gardens.

She, like the younglings she tried to protect and so many of the jedi died that day. 

. 


	4. Drinking with the General. *Skye x Obi-Wan*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has a short chat with General Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye is a character I'm hoping to introduce into the main Fic, but for now, heres a snippet of her, as a tease to when shes actually in the plot.

“Nice flying out there Commander.” 

A few clones clap Skye on the shoulders as she walks through the small crowd of them that had formed in the bar, others tip their drinks towards her with a nod of their head.

“The men seem to like you.”

Of all the people Skye had expected to see sat at the bar, General Kenobi was not among them. 

“Of course they do, General.” She sits on the stool next to him “I’m a gorgeous woman who flies a fighter, what's not to love?” 

“I said like.” Kenobi smiles “Not love.” He chuckles “Blow up a sepratist cruiser and they might.”

“Is that all?” 

Skye gestures the barmen over and orders a drink, watching Kenobi out of the corner of her eye.

“So...why is a Master Jedi in a place like this?” 

“I enjoy the odd drink from time to time.” Kenobi shrugs “Even Jedi need to relax.”

Skye sips her drink, its fizzy and sweet, with a distinct burning sensation caused by the alcohol. 

“I thought all you guys did was meditate and think about the force…”

Kenobi laughs “Normally we do, but in war time we’re allowed to relax.” 

“You’ll be returning to  Coruscant in the morning I presume?”

He nods “I’ve got to deliver my report to the Jedi Council.”

“You’ll mention me as the saviour of the day I hope.”

He smiles and finishes his drink

“Of course, you were the highlight of the entire event.” 

He stands up 

“Goodnight, Commander Riss.”

As he leaves, she swears he winked.

Maybe the alcohol was stronger than she thought if she was seeing things.


	5. AU where Anakin dies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love to hurt myself and others.
> 
> Major Angst.

It all began on the battlefield, A basic fight, nothing to special. 

Anakin was cutting down droids with the same skill as he always did, but in a split second, one lucky droid would hit their mark.

Hit in the chest, the great General Anakin Skywalker falls like every other mortal, a jedi knight, shot down like every other soldier. 

Zeerleah would have seen it and rushed to his side, ignoring the danger she’s putting herself in. 

“ANAKIN!”

Every other person would have heard her pain filled screams, as if it was her who had been shot.

“No..No..”

Kneeling in the dirt, cradling his lifeless body, she let the tears run down her face.

“Ani...Please..” She strokes his face, feeling his life force slowly ebb away “Ani please don’t do this...no…” 

His body falls limp in her arms, his lightsaber falling beside him.

“NO.”

The wail sounds like a thunderclap, All the droids suddenly lift off the floor, before being crushed like tin cans. 

Ashoka notices it, the sheer power of her grief causes Zeerleah to wipe out a battalion of droids without so much as lifting a finger.

To say the rest of the clones were suddenly more afraid of the jedi than the now dead droids would be an understatement

Its Rex who nods to Ashoka, noticing the tears in her eyes, he’ll do it, he’ll carry the generals body back to the ship.

“Zeerleah..” He keeps his voice quiet as he approaches the sobbing woman, she sounds like an animal in distress. “I’ll carry him to the ship.”

She looks up, her eyes a deep purple rather than sparkling violet. 

“No.” She hisses, a wounded animal is also at its most dangerous “Don’t you touch him.” 

“Zee..” He kneels down, Avoiding looking at Anakin’s body, if he doesn’t see him, maybe he can keep it together “We can’t stay here.” 

He puts a hand on Anakin’s limp arm, that was a mistake, the next thing he knows he’s lying on his back a few feet away, the air knocked from his lungs. 

Ashoka takes a deep breath, she’ll have to do it.

“Zee..” Her voice cracks “We have to get him back on the ship...If we stay here, we’ll all die.”

Zeerleah looks up, tears streaming down her face, she nods

“Okay..Okay..”

X

Zeerleah kept to the back of the funeral service, she couldn’t openly cry next to the casket like Padme. 

Anakin’s widow. 

Any ill feelings she had towards the Senator were gone as she watched the woman mourn. 

She loved him too, hardly fair to hate her for that.

As everyone else left, Padme remained, Zeerleah had to say something to her.

“You were with him, weren’t you?” Padme’s voice is quiet, not clear and commanding as always “When he died?”

“Yes.” 

“D-Did he say anything?”

Zeerleah shakes her head “No.”

“Was it quick?”

“It was.”

“He talked about you often..” Padme laughs, before sobbing “Even before you came back...he had so many stories about your childhood.” 

The guilt is almost too much, Zeerleah doesn’t know if she’s going to scream or vomit. 

“He loved you.” Zeerleah croaks out

It was true, even if she was the other woman, Anakin loved them both. 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Zeerleah puts a hand on the other woman's arm “If I could trade places with him..I would.”

“He wouldn’t have wanted that.” Padme smiles sadly “He knew the dangers of war...he knew the price.”

“He was Jedi not a soldier...he never should’ve-” Zeerleah stops herself “My apologies, I shouldn’t..” 

Zeerleah steps away, feeling the dam she built to stop her tears beginning to crack.

“I’ll leave you in peace.”


	6. Skye and Obi-Wan's future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing about post-clone wars stuff is kinda weird for me, sorry if this conflicts with any canon lore, but eh, I don't exactly follow canon anyway.

Skye knows about Luke and Leia; she offered to adopt Luke, wanting to keep any piece of Padme close to her.

“He should be on Naboo.” She told Obi-Wan before he departed for Tatooine 

“The Skywalker’s are good people.” Obi-Wan had responded “He’ll be safe there.”

Obi-Wan’s expression turned sad, “And I will watch over him.”

“You’ll visit me?” Skye feared the answer 

Obi-Wan smiles and nods “Of course, my love.”

X

It would be two years later when Skye discovered she was pregnant, It could only be Obi-Wan’s child.

He was ecstatic, If you had told him a decade ago that he would have a love in his life and now a child on the way, he would have laughed in your face. 

They would have had a son, Lokki, He was given the surname Riss, as to make sure no jedi hunters would make the ‘Kenobi’ connection. 

And for a while, they were happy, Skye and Lokki would visit Obi-Wan on Tatooine, for a few weeks at a time before returning to Naboo.

By the time Lokki was ten years old, Obi-Wan and Skye had drifted apart, it wasn’t possible to have a long distance relationship with a child involved.

“Lokki needs a father.” Obi-Wan had said, softly, looking at his son, deep in sleep “One who is able to see him year round..”

“Obi..” Skye’s heart broke, but she knew deep down he was right “You could move to Naboo...live with us..Luke is doing fine here.”

Obi-Wan shook his head “No..No..” He took a deep breath “I failed his Father...I will not fail him.”

It was the first time Skye had heard him mention Anakin since his death.

“What happened to Anakin wasn’t your fault.” 

“Regardless.” Obi-Wan looked away from her, the look in her eyes was almost making him change his mind “You and Lokki deserve to be happy.” 

Skye nodded in agreement, before kissing him, if this was going to be the last night they had together, she would make it memorable. 


	7. Sadness and Shame. *Ashoka and Dola*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bearly escaping the jedi Temple, scared and upset, Dola hides in Ashoka's apartment.
> 
> (Ona means Joy)

After everything fell apart at the temple, Dola fled to the one place she felt safe. 

Ashoka’s apartment was on the lower levels of Coruscant, far from the temple and its peace.

“Please...Please be okay..”

She fingered in the key-code with shaking hands, as soon as she crossed the threshold arms were thrown around her.

“Oh my ona.” The words escape Dola as she cups Ashoka’s cheeks in her palms “I was so worried..I-I don’t know what happened...At the temple.”

Her breaths come out in gasps as tears run down her cheeks.

“The Troopers...they just started firing...Oh Soka...they-they shot everyone….I had to hide.”

“I know..I know.” Ashoka presses her forehead to Dola’s “You’re safe here, I promise.”

“I’ll go take a walk.”

The sudden voice makes Dola reach for her lightsaber and push past Ashoka.

“You!” 

Looking back at her with tired eyes, is the same face as the men who causley murdered her friends and mentors. 

“What is he doing here?” She hisses, ready to ignite her blade.

“It was a chip that made the other clones turn.” Ashoka puts a hand on Dola’s shoulder and gives Rex a silent apology “I removed Rex’s.”

Dola relaxes slightly, but doesn’t stop glaring at the clone.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Rex picks up his coat and leaves the apartment with the doors locking behind him.

“Have you heard from Zee?” Ashoka leads Dola to the couch “Or Obi-Wan?”

“I haven’t had contact with anyone, I hid in a supply closet..” 

The sounds of blasters and screams fill Dola’s ears once again, her heart clenches as she feels those innocents die again.

“I didn’t even try to save them.”

The tears flow faster now, the seal has been broken, they’re tears of sadness, anger and guilt.

“I was a coward.”

Ashoka puts an arm around her beloved and pulls her into her in a warm embrace.

“Ona..You’re just not a violent person.” She rubs the side of her head “There’s no shame in that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Sins of our Fathers *Luke x Tempest*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been weeks since Darth Vaders death and Luke still can’t shake the cold feeling inside, Tempest sits with him and offers cake with a side of reassurance.

Luke sat watching the fire of his lantern flicker against the wall, it had been weeks since he had said goodbye to his Father, yet the loss still weighed on him like a drunken bantha. 

Nightmares clawed at his sleep, visions similar to what he had seen in the cave during master Yoda’s test, Vader's helmet with his own face behind the visor. 

He’s brought back to reality by a soft knock on the door.

“I brought you some food.” 

Tempest stood in the doorway, her outline silhouetted by the campfire outside of his hut.

“Not more of Han’s cooking.” He frowns “I don’t think I can take another bowl of his slop.”

“No, No.” Tempest laughs “Some fruit cake..it came in with the last supply drop, My Ma must’ve smuggled it in.”

“Fruit cake, Eh?” 

He was hungry, and something sweet and homemade may just be the thing to cure his sadness.

“Sure, I’ll have it.”

Tempest sets the plate on the desk in front of him before sitting on his cot, she had her own plate.

“Mind if I join ya?” She picks up a piece of cake between her fingers, it crumbles slightly “You look lonely, locked in her by yourself.”

“You’re welcome to stay..but I dunno what conversation I’ll be.” 

She knew of course who Vader was to him and Leia, Leia had spilled the secret to Tempest’s twin sister Rogue, who then told her. 

“You wanna talk about it?” she bites off a small piece of the cake “Your Dad..I mean.”

“Whats there to talk about?” He breaks off a piece of his own cake, the smell almost makes him drool and it takes a lot of self control not to shove the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Finding out your Dad isn’t a hero is a tough thing to learn.” 

Tempest’s light pink eyes turn watery 

“Trust me, I know.”

“Not a hero is a bit of an understatement..He was a Sith Lord...one of the galaxies most evil people..”

The phrase Sith Lord conjures up memories for Tempest, memories of hiding behind a curtain as her own Father wields a red blade.

“Perhaps, if he could have lived, he could have changed.” She picks at her cake “Sith Lords use anger and fear to manipulate their apprentices..perhaps he was just being used.”

“You seem to know an awful lot.”

Luke hadn’t meant to word it as an accusation, but from the way Tempest’s body stiffens up it's clear that's how it came across. 

“I’m Force sensitive..as is Rogue, you know this.” She clears her throat, she’s never spoken this aloud to anyone “My Father…..A long, Long time ago….before the Clone wars.” 

Tempest closes her eyes “Was apprentice to Emperor Palpatine..or as he was called then, Darth Sidious…”

She can see the face of her Father, of how once she and Rogue were old enough he had sat them down and told him his story, A story that started with him being ripped away from his home as a boy and ended with his legs being cut off at the hands of a Jedi Knight.

She can feel the ghosts of his anger, of how the name of that Jedi was enough to send him into a rage.

She remembers the fear her Father had of someone taking his daughters away from him as he had been taken from his family.

Anger, Fear and Suffering, the emotions that her Father and the Dark Side of the Force had in common.

“But he was left for dead..and turned away from that path..” She opens her eyes, a stray tear rolls down her cheek “Granted it was to run the criminal underworld, but he was no longer controlled by his anger.”

Luke stares at her, in disbelief.

Tempest was one of the kindest, well-natured people he had ever met and she was the daughter of a Sith?

“I know that you're scared of falling..” Tempest clears her throat “But isn’t it that a fear that every Force user since creation has had?” 

Luke nods, The words seem stuck in his throat.

“We aren’t our Fathers, Luke.” 

She stands up 

“I’ll leave you to your food in peace.”

And with that she’s gone, leaving him feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he isn’t alone, that's what the point of her spilling her past like that was.

He isn’t alone, He has Tempest.


End file.
